Dance of the Clematis: Devil
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: Kimimaro a ninja who was thrown away by the man who betrayed him, now given a new life will he find his true meaning in this new world. KimimaroXHarem, No RiasXKimimaro, sorry.
1. Kimimaro's journey to a new wold

**Hey guys Yuki here with my new story, the reason I made this is because I just love Kimimaro and I felt bad to how Orochimaru treated him so I made this story for him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto or High School DXD **

* * *

**Dance of the Clematis: Devil**

In the forest during night a large number of samurai is fighting off against an enemy, an enemy who uses his bones as his weapon.

"Men we must try and stop him!" One of the samurai shouted.

"Right!" The rest of the samurai shouted and then started to charge towards the enemy.

As they were fighting off the enemy they were having a bit of trouble since their enemy was Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan a ninja who possessed a special ability which was his kekkei genkai called Shikotsumyaku, this allowed Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. This ability gave him absolute control over his concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Since his was able to control density of his bones he was able to make his bones even impervious to the samurai chakra blades.

While the samurai were trying their hardest to beat Kimimaro he had kept defeating them one after another until his body started to glow. Kimimaro notice what was happening to him.

'Has the reanimation jutsu been released?'

While Kimimaro was wondering what was happening to his body, he notice that his body started to deconstruct into dust. After this, Kimimaro soul had begun to ascend, leaving behind the corpse of his vessel.

When his soul had finally ascended Kimimaro vision had gone pitch black.

"Kimimaro, Kimimaro wake up." A voice said.

Kimimaro then woke up seeing that everything that surrounded him was white.

"Good, you're awake boy" Kimimaro then turned to see who was talking to him and he saw an old man wearing a white robe and holding a cane.

Being surprised by the old man sudden appearance Kimimaro then got stood up and made a long bone slid down from his hand to use against the old man. "Who are you?"

"Now, now Kimimaro there's no need to fight me."

Kimimaro then lowered his weapon "How do you know my name?"

"Well that's simple my dear boy I know everybody's name after all I'm Kami."

"You're Kami!?" Kimimaro said as he retracted his bone back inside of his body.

"Yep I'm Kami and you're in my office" Kami said as he started to walk towards a table with two teacups and a teapot "Come now my boy, here have some teas."

Kimimaro just stood there looking at the old man.

"Not a fan of tea huh oh well."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh well that's because I have something to say to you."

"And that would be?"

"Well this," Then Kami had snap his fingers causing a cheerful music to play and then takes out a confetti cannon and pops it making a bunch of confetti pop out "Congratulations you're the one millionth visitor to the afterlife."

Kimimaro was a little surprised about what just happened but soon he remained calm "So what?"

"Oh well you see if you are the one millionth visitor then you win a special gift."

"Special gift?"

"Yep and that is a second chance."

"But I was already dead before, why give this award to me now?"

"Eh well since that Kabuto had brought you and the others back to life, technically you were not entirely considered dead so when the reanimation jutsu was released everyone started too returned to the afterlife I thought that it would count. So do you want this second chance?"

Kimimaro then turned away from Kami "No thank you."

Kami was surprised to what Kimimaro had just said "Eh are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Wow, to be honest this is the first time I ever heard someone who wouldn't want a new life." "So mind telling me why you don't want it."

"Kimimaro then turned back to Kami "What is the purpose of having a second chance when it will be meaningless."

Kami then got up and started to walk closer to Kimimaro. "How will you know that your new life will be meaningless?"

"When I was resurrected I found out that lord Orochimaru had passed away, so what's the point of returning back if the only person who gave my life meaning is gone."

Kami just sighed "My poor boy you've been manipulated by that cursed Orochimaru."

Kimimaro eyes just widen after hearing what Kami had just said, Kimimaro then extended a bone from his hand and tried to strike Kami. "Shut up! What you said isn't true! Orochimaru is the only one who gave my life meaning!"

Kami however was able to dodge Kimimaro attack "Not true eh? Then let me ask you this, what was your propose being with Orochimaru?"

"I was his ideal vessel and I desired to ensure the continuation of my master's dreams and ambitions."

Kami then took another sigh "My dear boy do you really think Orochimaru cared for you!"

"Yes he did care about me!" Kimimaro said as he tired another attack towards Kami.

Kami on the other hand was able to block Kimimaro attack with his cane "Okay then, if what you said is true then would you like to know what Orochimaru said on the day you died."

Kimimaro was surprised at what Kami had just said, Kimimaro then retracted his bone and backup a little bit and gave Kami a nod.

"Okay then Kimimaro as much as I hate to do this," Kami then snapped his finger making a large screen behind him "This is what happen as soon as Orochimaru found out you've passed."

The screen then showed an image of both Kabuto and Orochimaru who was sitting on a chair with bandages wrapped around his entire body only leaving an opening on his right eye for him to see that a candle which represented Kimimaro life-span burning out.

"Can it be, Kimimaro is gone?"

"Oh well no matter he is of no use to us any longer, but still it was quite a shame to have loosed a valuable pawn like him."

"I agree Lord Orochimaru but still if only he hadn't become ill he would have still been your vessel."

"Yes to be honest as soon as Kimimaro had become ill I knew he had lost his value, however I was still surprised that he was still able to move at all."

"So do you wish for me to retrieve the body and give him a proper burial?"

"Do what you wish Kabuto I really could care less about what happens to him now all that matters is my new vessel."

And with that the video on the screen disappeared along with the screen. Kimimaro just had a shocked look on his face then he fell to his knees shedding a few tears.

"No it can't be true, it can't be."

"I'm sorry Kimimaro but it is true, Orochimaru saw you nothing as more of a pawn."

Kimimaro just broke down crying know the man he considered a father figure had just tossed him aside like he was garbage.

"Kimimaro listen." Kami said getting Kimimaro attention "Listen my dear boy, I understand your pain but I know this, you're believing that your life has no meaning but let me tell you something, you're wrong." Kami said earning a shock expression from Kimimaro. "Kimimaro your life does have meaning and I know it's better than being with that Orochimaru so please I'll ask again would you like to have a second chance of life."

Kimimaro then look down to the white floor beneath them 'What should I do?' He thought to himself "If I gain this new life what's the point everyone will know that I am a wanted ninja and they'll want to take me down."

Kami couldn't help but laugh at Kimimaro statement, which had earned a puzzling look from Kimimaro "Now, now my boy who said that I was sending you back to your old world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's simple my dear boy, do you think that I only control one world."

Kimimaro was now even more shock hearing what Kami had just said to him 'What does he mean one world?'

"I can tell by your face that you're curios so I'll tell you," Kami had snap his fingers making a bunch of different images of earth to appear "You see all of these different earths are under my watch also you weren't the only one millionth visitor to the afterlife I just made that for a different person every year but I don't send them to their original world but to a different world."

"How come?" Kimimaro asked but got a whack to the head by Kami's cane.

"Come on use that brain of yours Kimimaro, think about it if I send that person back to their original world how do you think their friends or families would react if they saw that same person alive once again." Kami said while seeing Kimimaro rubbing his head.

"Well now that you finally understand, I'll ask one more time would you like to receive a new life in a new world?"

Kimimaro then look up to Kami and after a few moments he wipes his tears with his sleeve and gave him a nod.

"Ah excellent" Kami said as he clap his hand together "Now than before I send you to you must do me a favor."

Kimimaro then got up "And what would that be?"

"Well you see my dear boy I know what you have gone through and so I will allow you to keep your powers."

"Even the curse mark?" Kimimaro said as he looks at his curse mark which he now regrets having.

"Yes including your curse mark." "I would remove it myself but I even though you regret that mark I have a feeling that you'll need it for your new life."

"So what's the favor?"

"Well since you're going to a new world you can only use your powers along with the curse mark when it's only necessary, understand?"

Kimimaro then just nodded to what Kami had just said.

"Oh and also you cannot tell anyone in the new world that I have revived you."

"Yes I understand Kami."

"Ah good that makes me feel better." "Well then are you ready to head to your new life Kimimaro?"

"Yes."

"Good" Kami said as he walk closer to Kimimaro and poked him on his forehead "Now I hope that you are able to enjoy this new life of yours." with that last statement Kimimaro body began to shine brightly and soon Kami started to fade away from him and soon his vision went black and he only had one thing on his mind. 'Please give my new life meaning.' Kimimaro said before he blacked out.

(With Kimimaro)

Kimimaro then began to slowly open his eyes and soon starting getting up, as he looked around he notice that he was still wearing his normal clothes and saw that he still had his curse mark, 'Am I alive?' Kimimaro then extended a bone from his palm and retracted it back to his body. 'Kami wasn't lying, I still have my powers.' Kimimaro then look around 'So where did he send me anyways?' Kimimaro thought to himself but soon saw that he was around a forest at night.

Kimimaro then thought it would be best to walk around and know a little bit better about this new world he's in. As Kimimaro kept walking around the forest he saw that there was a house on top of the hill. 'Maybe I can stay there for the night before I can figure out where exactly am I.' Kimimaro then started to walk towards the house and a few minutes later he finally had reached the front door, he could tell that this place had been abandon for a little while so he figure that no one would mind him staying there for a while.

As Kimimaro had pulled the doors open and began slowly walking inside, while he was inside the house he began to look around but he had notice something, he sniffed the air and then notice a scent he was too familiar with 'Blood.' He soon heard a voice.

"Oh lucky me another human I can feast on, how wonderful."

Kimimaro tried to see where the voice was coming from until he looked behind him and saw a massive creature stalking around on the floor. It had an exposed female torso, but the lower half of a monster with a massive mouth on its underside. "Well now, bottom up!" The creature said as she had charged towards Kimimaro and completely ate him whole or so she thought. She suddenly felt a huge amount of pain coming from her mouth and as she then knew it was coming from her prey so she looked down and notice white spears was piercing through her skin so she had no choice but to spit him out.

When she had finally spitted out Kimimaro she saw that the white spears from before was from his own body. "What the hell are you!?"

Kimimaro then retracted all of his bones into his body and then zipped down his traditional light lavender Oto-nin, look at the monster who just tried to eat him. "I'm the person who you've shouldn't have messed with." With that finally sentence the creature then notice a small black mark on his chest started to glow and started to spread even more around his chest, soon more of the white spears appeared around his body and he soon got to a stance and started to charge towards her jumping up in mid-air and shout "Larch dance!" The creature saw that her prey was launching an attack so she thought that she could still defeat him but she was wrong.

(Outside of the abandon house)

The ground beneath began to light up. A large circle about a meter or so in circumference appeared on the ground, glowing a deep red causing five people to appear near the abandon house.

"So president what are we here for anyways?" The brown hair 17-year old high school student asked.

"Because Issei, we need to terminate a stray devil."

"Stray devil?"

"Yes Issei, you see strays devils are underling Devils much like you, except they ended up betraying their masters and went rogue. Most of them that strike out on their own act like nothing more than rabid dogs. And much like rabid dogs, they need to be put down. One of the laws of our kind is that if a stray devil is found, they are to be either get them to return to their masters or be destroyed with whatever is necessary, understand?" The Nadeshiko girl said.

"Yeah I guess Akeno, so there's one here?" Issei said while pointing towards the abandon building.

"Yes we have recently got reports that the stray devil here has been luring humans there and never coming back out, so we have to…" Rias then couldn't finish her sentence when everyone had heard a scream coming from inside the building. 'What another victim?' "Come on we have to go now!" Rias commanded while running towards the house as well as the others following her orders.

As soon as they finally have reached the abandon house they immediately pulled the door open and once they got inside they saw the most shocking thing, they had smelled the stench of blood that clung heavily to the air. Everyone soon saw she that there was a creature with a body of a female but the lower portion of her body looked like a chimera, however her body was damage, her four huge beast like legs were sliced off and her body had multiple cuts, they then saw that the stray devil was faced down and beaten but was still alive. They all then saw someone who was standing right in front of the stray devil putting his Oto-nin back on, and then he turns around and faces them, once they were able to get a better look of who was in front of the stray devil. They saw that he had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, they also notice that he was wearing a specialized version of the traditional Oto-nin, consisting of a light lavender but had a little bit of blood, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, strange sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He was also wearing two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair.

Everyone then thought how they never seen anyone wears those kind of clothes before, but both Akeno and Rias saw something about this new person that intrigue them 'His eyes.'

Kimimaro then saw the five people who was standing in front of him, he was wondering if these people were with this ugly creature that he just fought or… "Who are you?" Kimimaro asked knowing that it be better to know what he just fought or what the situation is, he then notice a women who looks like to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. But what made her appearance interesting to him was her crimson hair was taking a step forward. "I could ask you the same thing, why don't you answer us first?"

Kimimaro knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this so he just decided to turn around and walk away until he saw a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes holding a sword in front of him standing in his way.

"Sorry but I can let you go until you answer us."

Kimimaro then look back to the crimson hair girl 'Who is she?'

* * *

**Well sorry to have end the story like that, so I hope you all got to enjoy this story please reviews would be nice and sorry if I made some mistakes.**

**Well then Ja ne.**


	2. A New-comer friend or foe?

**Hey guys Yuki here with another chapter and I must say thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate it,now I've been getting question about why Kimimaro is the character selected for this story and you guys know the answer to one of them. There are just too many Fanfics of Highschool DxD with Naruto as the main character only, yeah they're good but why doesn't anyone else focus on other characters than Naruto like Sasuke, Itachi or Gaara. So I decided to use my favorite character Kimimaro and I hope you guys still like the Idea of Kimimaro. **

**Another thing I like to talk about is Kimimaro Harem so here's a list of who is in his Harem so far.**

******Akeno Himejima**

_**Koneko Toujou**_

**Xenovia**

**Rossweisse**

**If you guys have any other suggestion to who should be part of Kimimaro Harem then please tell me. Okay enough with this already time for the story.**

* * *

_Kimimaro then saw the five people who was standing in front of him, he was wondering if these people were with this ugly creature that he just fought or… "Who are you?" Kimimaro asked knowing that it be better to know what he just fought or what the situation is, he then notice a women who looks like to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. But what made her appearance interesting to him was her crimson hair was taking a step forward. "I could ask you the same thing, why don't you answer us first?"_

_Kimimaro knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this so he just decided to turn around and walk away until he saw a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes holding a sword in front of him standing in his way._

_"Sorry but I can let you go until you answer us."_

_Kimimaro then look back to the crimson hair girl 'Who is she?'_

* * *

As Rias kept studying this newcomer she was wonder what and how he was able to defeat the stray devil. 'Is he a priest or does he belongs with another clan?' Rias then started to walk forward.

Kimimaro at first thought that she was going to towards him but as it turns out she was just walking towards to the thing he had just fought.

"Well Vizor you harlot we came here since you've betrayed your master and ran away so you can fulfill your lust and desire, we came to punish you for what you did but it seems our little friend already did that for us." Rias said as she turned to face this new character. "So Vizor mind telling me how he was able to defeat you?"

The stray devil tried to speak but coughed up some blood in the process and said these two words "Fuck... Off."

Rias then just closed her eyes and shook head in disappointment. "Well so much for that, time to get this over with." With that last statement Rias then got up and then created a red circle with many strange marking and released a red-black energy wave against the stray devil which had caused the stray devil entire body leaving

nothing but a green pillar of energy and soon disappeared.

Kimimaro saw what the red headed girl just did. 'What kind of power did she just used I never seen anything like it.' Kimimaro then snapped out of his thoughts when the red headed girl cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Well now since we got that over, time for some explanation." Rias said as she gave off a smile to Kimimaro showing she means no harm.

Kimimaro on the other hand didn't know what to do in this situation. 'What do I do now?' Kimimaro then had no choice but to retreat and find another location. Kimimaro then slide three small blue orbs to his hand and threw them towards the young man who was holding the sword and had performed hand seals causing the small orbs to release a huge amount of smoke giving him a chance to escape.

***Cough*** "Kiba quick don't let him escape."

***Cough*** "Right president." Kiba then ran out of the abandon house and started to chase after him.

As Kimimaro kept running he then notice the young man from before was chasing

him. 'Damn why is he chasing me?' Kimimaro then search through his pouch and found two kunai with tags attached to them. 'Perfect.' Kimimaro then threw the two kunai towards Kiba but instead of hitting him they landed in front of him.

Kiba then saw what just happened. 'Did he miss on purpose?' Kiba then decided to ignore it and continuing chasing him until he step across both kunai, he suddenly couldn't move his body. 'W-What happened, why can't I move my body?' Kiba then look around and then he notice his body was covered in blue electricity. 'Paralysis? But how?' Kiba then notice that the tags attached to the kunai from earlier were glowing. 'So that's how he did it, he somehow was able to place electricity into the tags and as soon as I activate it the electricity was released causing it to paralyze my body.' The blue electricity soon disappeared but the tags on the kunai still glowed meaning Kiba still couldn't move his body.

After a few minutes later everyone was finally able to catch up to Kiba. "Hey Kiba what happened why did you stop?" Issei said, as he got closer to Kiba.

"No Issei!" Kiba shouted but was too late as soon as Issei touched Kiba both his body and Kiba body were electrocuted.

Rias then notice the two kunai glowing and then immediately used her demonic energy to destroy one of the kunai, as the kunai was destroyed the other kunai electrical power soon weaken enough for both Kiba and Issei to move away from the trap.

"Oh my what do we have here?" Akeno said as she picked up the kunai and inspected it "My this is an interesting weapon."

Issei who shook off the pain from the electrocution got up and walked over to Akeno. "What kind of weapon is that?"

Koneko who walked next to Issei was also examining the weapon answered for him. "It's a kunai; it's a very basic tool which, in the hands of a martial arts expert, could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with ninjas."

When Koneko had finished it just left Issei even more confused. "So the guy we just meet was a ninja?"

"That's not what is important right now, what is important is to find out how he was able to defeat a stray devil." Rias said.

"Well couldn't the guy have used these kunai to take down the stray devil?" Issei asked.

"Unlikely" Kiba said getting the rest of the groups attention "By the way he launched those kunai at me he missed on purpose making me unaware to what was going to happened, as soon as I had activated the traps those tags released an electrical type of energy causing my entire body to be paralyzed."

"So what's your point?" Issei asked.

"My point is that he would only use those kunai to trap his opponent in a paralysis state, and also it seems that it would only last if the kunai were set in place and when we entered the house I don't recall seeing any more of those weapons inside the house."

"Kiba is right Issei." Rias said, "Beside I doubt that these tiny blades could have done all that damage we saw on her body earlier."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Issei said as he rubbed "So what do we do now president?"

Rias then had a pondering look on her face for a few minutes and turned back to her servants. "Well return back to the Research Club, and try and figure out who this new-comer is."

Everyone soon nodded in agreement and Akeno had summoned a magic circle, everyone soon entered on the circle and teleported back to the research club.

(With Kimimaro)

As Kimimaro kept running through the forest he soon came across a small bridge, He turn around and saw that he was no longer being followed. 'I guess I can rest here for now.' Kimimaro then went under the bridge and lay against the wall 'What kind of power did I just see; I've never seen anything like that before?' Kimimaro had multiple numbers of questions but soon he felt drowsy knowing that for now he should rest. 'I'll investigate this new world tomorrow.' Kimimaro then fell asleep.

(At the research club) **(**A: N This happen 1hr before Issei encounter with **Freed Sellzen**)**

Rias was standing in her office looking out of the window think about the new-comer 'Just who is he?' soon she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door had opened and it was Akeno, she soon went inside. "Well today was interesting wasn't it."

"Yes seeing that new person was quite interesting." "Still something didn't add up."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You know don't you, as soon as we saw him I notice how the stray devil was beaten and how he didn't…"

"Didn't have a single scratch on him." Akeno finish Rias sentence.

"Yes and you also notice something else didn't you."

"Yes… his eyes."

"Right as soon as I saw the look in his eyes I saw something about him."

"His eyes had the look of both of betrayal and regrets but also..."

"Seeking to prove value of his own existence."

Rias then was silent for a moment then she turns to Akeno. "Akeno please request both Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra to come and see me immediately."

"Alright I'll go get them." With that Akeno had soon left Rias office to go and fetch Sona and Tsubaki. A few minutes later Akeno had returned with two young women behind her. "Well Sona, Tsubaki thank you for coming." Sona is a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform and Tsubaki has knee-length black hair with split bangs and her eyes are light brown. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Well if Rias had requested us it must be something important." Sona said.

"Yes it is important Sona, I must ask you something."

This made both Sona and Tsubaki surprised. "And what would that be Rias?"

"I wish to ask you if you had recently obtained any new pieces in your peerage?"

Sona was a little silent to recall if she did add any new pieces. "No sorry but I don't recall adding any new pieces to my peerage." "Why do you ask?"

Rias had let out a sigh of disappointment know that Sona is not aware of this new person. "Well you see Sona and Tsubaki I'll explain to you what we encountered earlier." Rias then told Sona and Tsubaki about their encounter with this mysterious strange who appeared out of nowhere. Both Sona and Tsubaki were surprised to what they had just heard.

"Are you serious?" Tsubaki asked with disbelief.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe but trust us, here's the weapon that our little friend used." Rias then walk to her desk pulling out the kunai that Kimimaro had used against them.

Sona and Tsubaki then looked over the weapon. "Impressive I haven't seen anyone use these types of weapon and the tag is quite interesting." Tsubaki said.

"Yes I agree with you Tsubaki but I wonder if he doesn't belong to either of us and I doubt that he would be with Riser Phenex, so does that mean he is a priest."

"I doubt that, when we had entered the house we would have sense the danger of a holy man." Rias said.

Sona then had a pondering look on her face and soon got up surprising everyone. "Well then Rias Gremory we'll do our best to find out about this new person and I believe you should do the same." Sona and pretty soon Tsubaki had left Rias office leaving only Akeno and Rias.

"Well then Rias do you wish for me to check at the abandon house you never know he could have return there for a reason."

"No Akeno I have a feeling that we we'll meet him again..." Kiba then entered through the doors. "President we have a problem."

"What is it Kiba?"

"Issei has run into trouble."

"I see, Akeno prepare the magic circle, Kiba go get Koneko and tell her to meet us here."

"Right." Kiba then left to go fetch Koneko.

As soon as both Kiba and Koneko got there they all soon left to see what trouble Issei had gotten himself into. (**A: N you guys already know about Issei encounter with Freed and what happen when they left.)**

(Morning)

Kimimaro had slowly opened his eyes. 'What happened?' Kimimaro thought about what had happened to him last night. "Oh that's right I encounter that ugly thing today, what was that thing anyways and who those people from were before." Kimimaro then heard his own stomach growling. 'I must be hungry.' Kimimaro soon got up and walk out from under the bridge and started to look around his area, he notice that it was the crack of dawn and saw a small river next to him and knew that there had to be some fishes to eat. Kimimaro the extended a bone spears from his hand and then he had emitted a constant stream of chakra to the bottom of his feet and began to walk across the water's surface and began fishing in his own way.

A few minutes after fishing Kimimaro then was able to get three small fishes, he soon went back into the forest to get some firewood, after that he then started to cook his breakfast. As Kimimaro was waiting for his food to be cooked he sense someone presence coming close to him. Kimimaro then took a kunai out and was prepare for an assault but instead of an assault he saw a teen seventeen at least with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with blue and white sneakers jogging across the bridge.

"Come on Issei you gotta keep training." Issei said to himself. As Issei kept running he soon fell down to the ground holding on to his stomach. "Damn it I knew I should have eaten breakfast." Issei then got back up and sniffed the air and knew someone was cooking something. "Oh man someone's cooking fish" Issei then turned to where the fish was. "Hey buddy you wouldn't mind sharing would you…" Issei then saw who was cooking the fish and just completely froze.

'Wait isn't that the guy from yesterday?' Issei thought and he notices he still couldn't move his body. He then felt a sharp object against his throat Issei was shocked when he saw Kimimaro behind him. 'Wait how did he get behind me so fast?'

"What do you want?"

"Eh I'm sorry but I was just doing some training and I skipped breakfast so now I'm hungry and I smell your cooked fish so that made me hungrier."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes I swear." Issei said as he started to sweat nervously.

Kimimaro then moved the kunai away from Issei neck and then walk back to where he was cooking his fish and took one of the fishes and handed Issei the fish. "Here"

"Wow thanks." Issei started to eat the fish and saw Kimimaro sitting down on the grass staring out to the small river; Issei figure he could use some company.

Kimimaro then notice the teen sitting next to him. "Why are you still here?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sheesh I thought you could us some company."

"I don't require any company."

"Okay then if that's how it's going to be then I'll leave you alone but only if you answer some of my question."

"And why should I?"

"Then if you don't then I'll force it out of you. Sacred gear!" Issei got up and then summoned a red gauntlet on his left arm.

"Fighting me would be pointless."

"What!?"

"If you try to fight an opponent like me I would kill you without even having to use my ability."

"Well we'll just have to see about that."

"What is your name?" Kimimaro asked.

"Huh?" Issei was surprised to the random question that was just asked. "Hey don't change the subject, you still need to answer my question."

"Tell me your name." Kimimaro said coldly which made Issei afraid.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. There happy now." "So now you answer my question."

"No."

"What!" "Come on I answered your question so now answer mine."

"No."

"What, why not!?"

"I'll make you a deal."

This made Issei calmed down a bit. "What kind of deal?"

"If you will answer another question of mine I'll tell you my name."

"Fine what's your stupid question?"

"What is your purpose?" Kimimaro asked with an emotionless tone.

"Huh?" Issei couldn't help but gawked to the question he was just asked. "I'm sorry but did you just ask me what my purpose is?"

Kimimaro nodded. "Yes…What is your purpose in life? What is your reason for living?"

Issei couldn't believe what this guy was asking him, Issei never heard anyone before asking a question like that, but still even though he wasn't use to anyone asking him a question like that he still had an answer. "Well my purpose is to become a Harem King!" Issei said with a proud type of tone.

"Is that it?"

"Huh?"

"Is that your only purpose?"

Issei thought that was his main purpose…That isn't something he never really thought about. '_Man this is just too difficult.' "_Well to be honest I don't know if I have any other purpose." "Well I answered your question, now tell me your name."

"Very well my name is Kimimaro Kaguya." Kimimaro said as he finish the last of the fish and got up.

"Okay now tell me why were you at the house yesterday or why you killed the monster you encountered last night, just what is your goal?."

Kimimaro then turned to Issei. "The only reason why I was at the house was because I was merely looking for a place to stay and as for my goal I don't have any."

"Hey but what about the monster?"

"The reason why I killed that monster was because she tried to eat me and I merely just fought back."

"So how did you kill it then?"

"That is something I will not reveal to you."

"Then I'll make you tell me." Issei then charged towards Kimimaro to attack him, but as he tried to punch Kimimaro but his attack missed and Kimimaro had countered by kicking Issei stomach. "Ahh!" Issei feel down to the ground looking up to Kimimaro who was holding a kunai to his face.

"I told you fighting me is pointless, but I must say that weapon you posses is quite interesting."

Issei knew that he was cornered and couldn't do anything but then Kimimaro had moved the blade away from Issei face and started to walk away from Issei. "Hold up, where do you think you're going?"

"That is non of your concern."

"Then why did you ask me what my purpose in life is?"

"That is simple, you see everyone is born with a reason at least that's what I believe and they have something their meant to do with their lives and I on the other hand have no purpose."

"So you're searching for a purpose?"

"In a way yes...now if you'll excuse me I already have done what I need to do, it was quite interesting talking with you Issei Hyoudou, I believe that we'll meet again soon." With that Kimimaro then suddenly disappeared making Issei surprised by his sudden disappearance.

"Man what's with that guy?" Issei then realized something important he had to do. "Aw man what I'm I doing wasting time I gotta go do some training." Issei then ran to the park to do some training and meet you know who.

(Research Club after Asia was taken away.)

As Koneko was just about to eat a doughnut she was interrupted when she heard a slap. She looks over and saw that Issei was just slapped across the face by Rias.

"Let me tell you twice, when I say don't you don't." Rias said. "You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory Family."

"Fine then maybe it's time you release me from your household." "Cause I refuse to let her go."

"Look Issei this is dangerous and I can't allow you to go."

"Of course not, I'm your precious pawn." "Can't do without your most important piece, can you!?"

"That's enough Issei!" Rias shouted causing Issei to flinch a little. "Pawns are important, they are not the weakest piece in the game by any means" The room was slient for a few moments until Rias asked Issei a question. "Remember how I told you about my 'Evil Pieces'?

"Yeah and you said that I was a pawn, but what good can a stupid pawn do?"

"In this chess game quite a bit...If a pawn advances into enemy territory deep enough then it can be promoted into any other pieces other than the king."

"So does that mean that I can have the same power as everybody else?"

"Yes but only if the master declares it." Rias said and notices Akeno had just entered the room and came up beside her and whispered something important to Rias.

"Something has come up, Akeno and I will have to step out for a moment."

"Wait I still have more question for you."

"Remember Issei no matter the rank, a single devil can not stand up to the fallen." With that both Rias and Akeno had stepped on the magic circle and teleported off somewhere.

"I guess we'll have to see about that won't we." Issei said as he began to walk out of the room.

"You going?" Kiba ask.

"Yep...And there's no point trying to stop me."

"You're going to get killed."

"Well I can deal with that as long as I can get her out of there."

"That's very brave...Very stupid, too...This is suicide."

"It's none of your business." Issei said but saw that Kiba had prepared his sword.

"I'm coming with you,"

"Wait, what?"

"Weren't you listening? The President basically said you get in that church and you're promoted." "But she also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own."

"Yeah..."

"So we're gonna back you up and there's no way in hell we're gonna let you go in there without us, so you might as well save your breath, dude."

"Koneko too?"

"There's nothing else goin'on." Koneko said.

Issei couldn't help but smile knowing that his comrades are willing to help him.

"But remember Issei there may be a lot of priests and fallen angles there, so this is going to be a tough battle." Kiba said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, unless..."

"Unless what Issei?"

"I think I got an idea," Issei said as he ran out of the room. "Follow me!"

Kiba and Koneko were confuse but decided to follow Issei.

(Outside near the abandon house)

"Issei, why are we going back to that house?" Kiba ask.

"Just trust me, I think I know someone who would be willing to help us."

'Who's he talking about?' Koneko thought to herself until they finally reached to the house.

Issei then pulled the door opened and walked inside.

"Well looks like the same way as we left it, so why are we here Issei?"

However Issei didn't answer Kiba's question but instead brought his hands together over his mouth and. "Kimimaro, Kimimaro come out I need to talk to you!"

'Kimimaro?' Kiba and Koneko thought wondering who this Kimimaro person Issei was talking about.

"Kimimaro come on out, there's no point in hiding I know you're here..." A sudden blur appeared behind Issei and brought a sharp blade against Issei neck making Issei flinch.

Koneko and Kiba couldn't believe that Kimimaro was the same person they encountered last night but also couldn't believe how fast he got behind Issei without them noticing him. Kiba then drew his blade and Koneko then got into her battle stance preparing to fight.

"K-Kimimaro it's me." Issei said hoping that Kimimaro would lower his weapon.

"Oh it's you..." Kimimaro then withdrew his weapon and walked in front of Issei. "Why are you here Issei Hyoudou?"

"I need something from you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Your help." Issei said making everyone even Kimimaro surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said I need your help."

Kimimaro couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'My help?'

* * *

**What will Kimimaro answer be will he help or ignore their request find out next time on Dance of the Clematis: Devil.**

**Okaay guys I hope you got to enjoy that chapter and I must apologize if the update was late but I must inform you that it will be like that since I have other stories that I need to continue and I hope you guys leave reviews and suggestion about this story and if you have any question just ask. **

**Oh one more thing I'm going to make the abandon house Kimimaro new home, I don't want him to go into the city just yet, because I want his first trip to the city to be a date or at least the girl he is with will think it's a date. So that's just about it so I hope you guys like the story and stay tuned for the next chapter of Dance of the Clematis: Devil.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
